The Ellimist Files
by Benjenzo
Summary: Will be Crossover. THe Universal mix-up. Full of hilarious diologue. R&R. Reivsed version./The Ellimist. He should be known as An Ellimist. There is more than one...


_**The Ellimist Files**_

Universal Mix-Up

INTRO

File #1452/Writen by Headmaster Ellimist (True Earth)

I am Headmaster Ellimist. As you can tell by the first sentence I have written, there is more than Ellimist. We Ellimists are almost all powerful. We would be if the _Dasalva'Uno(Da-sal-va-oo-no) _incident never happened. But that's a different story.

I have been requested to write this by the council to write this file of this mix-up in these universes. These series of events all started at the grand Ellimist meeting. Apparently there was some kind of crossover between of worlds. The massiveness of this event was so small that it was big. Well that didn't make any sense. Back too the subject. I don't like writing but the council _insisted _I should write this down myself. Well here it is.

* * *

_**All information in this file is 98 accurate and 2 unavoidable extrapolation. **_

**Disclaimer**: Ok, here's the deal. I don't own the Animorphs (though it would be nice to) or anything in this book. What I do own is the idea, and the new characters.. Thank you

**Note**: thought speak will be within ((this)). When chapter is finished it will show a line like the one after Intro. Slight swearing but necessary for effect.

Chapter 1 Ellimist (Animorphs) POV

"Great, another grand Ellimist meeting" I muttered as walked down the main hall of the Council building. Of course, I wasn't the only Ellimist walking to the court area. Thousands of other Ellimists were walking the same way I was going.

I used to be the Ellimist of the True Earth but I resigned because I wasn't able to do much there. In the Animorph Universe however, is very more interesting and much better than True Earth. I am one of the only Ellimist that are very active in a universe.

Each universe has an Ellimist to take care of it. This includes all the galaxies and worlds. So every 2 years we all come together to judge what is supposed to in each universe till the next meeting. The one thing about I didn't like about these things is it takes so stinking LONG! Besides that it's pretty good. They served excellent nachos and delicious lattes.

The court was very full. Many Ellimists had already taking their seats and were having conversations with others. Our seats are randomized so that we weren't stuck in one place. When I reached to my seat I groaned. I had to sit beside the Ellimist from that weird book series Artemis Fowl! Of all the Ellimists I could sit by why I get picked to sit with him! I would be rather sit beside the Ellimist of _Spongebob Squarepants_ and trust me, he is quite annoying. Anyways to my horror the AF Ellimist(AF=Artemis Fowl) had just walked into the court.

"Hey, you're the Animorph-Ellimist! Yippee! I get to sit beside you! We can be buddies forever and ever!" exclaimed the Artemis Fowl Ellimist a bit to loudly that the others could hear. All their eyes glared at me.

"Um, and you're the Fowl Ellimist right?" I asked sarcassticly as he started to take his seat. I knew what he was to answer. All eyes switched their gazes turned towards him to him.

"That's fairy god' to you" he said.

I heard a chuckle from the row behind me. I sighed. He thought he was the fairy god because he had "magical" powers. In his Universe, there are fairies there. Not like goody goody fairies but bad Azz cop kinds. They had magic so this guy assumes that he has them too. Technically we all had "Magical" powers but he says ours is not real and his isn't. It's also because in the early generations of his Universe he was really the fairy king. The problem was he got pwned by the fairies. But he did not know that because he got mind wiped by the Anti-Ellimist in his universe. Each universe has one. In mine, it is known as Crayak. Now everyone thinks he's crazy. Oh, I'm talking about both Crayak and the Artemis Fowl Ellimist.

"Hey, can you come over to my universe so I can show you what the fairies have done after the meeting?" The "Fairy" king asked me.

I thought fast, which by the way wasn't very easy. Going to his 'house' was as boring as watching grass grow. "Uh I have to go to a… uh veterinarian for a check-up for my...uh my eyes. Yes. So sorry I can't come" I obviously lied. I wasn't a good liar. One time

Any intelligent form of life could tell that what I said was a lie. Then whatever that form of life was, would have torn me limb from limb. Fortunately he wasn't one.

"Ok, hope you get good results" he answered. He didn't ask me any more questions. Wow, he was really dumb. And that's a compliment.

"Yo, man good decision," someone called from behind me. A muffled laughter came from all directions. Things like this spread fast.

Just then the Headmaster had just taking his seat in his judge-like seat in the center of the court. I was probably the only one who noticed him because everyone else was still talking. There was only one way to get them to stop. The Headmaster took out his sound recorder that had an noise amplifier . I covered my ears. Then…

"SSSCCCCRRRREEECH!!" An ear piercing screech came from that small device. I could have sworn someone screamed by the first row but I couldn't tell. Then there was utter silence. The Headmaster spoke into the microphone that was implanted in his seat.

"Uh, thank you, we can now begin the session." He then muttered something, but I couldn't make it out. I heard a few words though. And those were unprintable dialogue

So the meeting started pretty normal, we discuss each and every detail of what has happened in our universe for the past 2 years. Then the jury decides what is to be done in it. Sometimes a few outbursts would happen here and there but nothing huge. I just hoped nothing would interrupt the meeting because then the meeting would be postponed. I hoped. Little did I know that I was in for a whole lotta trouble.

* * *

**Ellimist (Animorphs)**: That was a phenomenally written chapter.

**Headmaster Ellimist**: Hey! I wrote the introduction!! Wasn't that phenomenally written?

**Benjenzo**:** (Me!)**: Guys, guys, calm down! They are both good. Exponentially written.

**Both Ellimist**: Really??

**Benjenzo**: No of course not (said with sarcasm) Now would you say what I paid you say.

**Both Ellimist**: Yessir! Please review, it's his first fanfic. If not, wait for next chapter then review.

**Benjenzo**: Thank you. Oh, did I mention review?

**Both Ellimist**: No sir, we did.

**Benjenzo**: Damn straight you did.


End file.
